Crashing And Falling
by ace-x-love
Summary: It started off with a spark and then they somehow ended up in the sheets, falling for each other. Clearly someone was at fault.
1. That Night

"How much longer?"  
"Not long, now." He assures me through the earpiece.  
I'm standing outside with the cold breeze hitting my skin, and the temperatures still dropping.  
He'd assigned me to this specifically small mission, frankly because I was the only one available but mostly cause even though I loved the company of my girls, today wasn't something I could handle. So when Kal called asking for backup, I didn't bother giving it a second thought. I was turning 28 and enough was enough.

Sighing loudly I rearranged the coat and fixed the outfit that was standing as my cover.  
Then my ears perked up as I heard the approaching footsteps. Kaldur's voice came in through again, "he's here."

"How much sweetheart?" This slick silver haired guy asked as he approached the alley. Holding everything back I tried to keep it together, it was show time.  
My body had been leaning into the side of the abandoned building in Gotham. So as I moved in closer to the guy I raised my voice in a different tone, "that depends…"  
His eyes perked up. "…do you want a good time?" I replied baring a sexy smile on my face.  
Getting a closer look at him I knew I could easily rip this guy a part limb from limb, but when I caught a whiff of his mix of smells I quickly became disgusted at the thought. The cigar smell lingered but you could faintly make out the smell of the consumed drugs on him.

Silver hair was quick to feel me up and all I could do was remind myself, 'keep it together Crock'. He then wrapped my arms around him and we began to make our way out of the dark alley.  
"I'm following right behind." Kal's voice came quietly through my ear piece.

Bobbing my head in a silly matter I confirmed his orders and continued laughing at whatever it was silver hair was babbling about. It wasn't long before we made it to an old motel a few streets down from the alley we'd met. I quickly stepped into action and fought a giggle here and there as I was quick to feel him up searching for any evidence I might be able to pull off of him. In seconds we were stumbling into the room as I continued to giggle along with my act. But that bed was getting a lot closer and his clothes were being stripped off of him in a steady pace.

"If you can't find anything," Kal's voice chirped in again, "you need to abort, Artemis."  
'You're not here to mess around Crook, Kal's right; if you're doing this you do it now.' My thoughts argue back.  
"So tell me…" my hands caress his body as I silently wrap his belt around his hands, "have you been a bad boy?"  
"Yea sweetheart," he chuckles, "been a real bad one."

"In that case..."  
Quickly I've tightened his straps and he's crying out in pain. 'It's time to get this over with.'  
"Gah!" he yells, "A tad too tight hun."  
"Richmond Santiago isn't it?"  
He perks up from where I've slammed him down on the bed looking up at me in a new light.  
"Ah fuck!" he curses at his realization.  
"It's real simple Santiago all I need is one location," I'm closing in on him with my eyes glaring at him hard, "so are we going with the easy way out or the hard?"  
"The hell with you bitch!" he spits out in rage.  
I shove his face into the wall, "Location now!"

It was only seconds that I turned my back around, distracted completely, but it was all it took for the rest of silver hair boys to show up. They pulled me off of him and had a piece of cloth around my mouth allowing no chance to even fight back. Snarling at them I could tell I was a goner, there were three of them and I was down and outnumbered. The men were laughing and mocking me as I kept on struggling to fight the drugs.

It was easy getting lost as I felt myself going unconscious but somehow I managed to utter a message back to him, "Kal – help."  
Pulling my face toward them I could feel one of them pull my hair back, "Your move."  
"You're dead." I spat out.  
Last thing that I could recall was hearing the window smash and kicking the shithead with whatever strength I had left. Then I passed out.

* * *

The main reason I called was I honestly hoped she would be the first to refuse, but she didn't and now I could only blame myself. Because of me Artemis was wearing those revealing clothes, because of me a complete drugged up stranger was feeling her up, and because of me she was laying there banged up and unconscious.

I knocked the group of guys out easily, releasing all of my anger. The only mistake I made was losing site of the guy Artemis had tracked down. The coward had run away. Later when the police arrived I updated them on the details and helped Artemis back to my car. There I coaxed her awake and inspected any sign of injuries.

"Kal, it's a small cut I don't need the League's infirmary." She replied afterwards. And somehow that's all it took for us to make it back to my place near the far end of the city. It was a small apartment in a crappy neighborhood but it was decent. And she didn't seem to mind.  
"You know I had it under control." She said wincing as I finished up her stitches.  
I was almost done working on the cut near the far back of her left shoulder. "And I'm certain you could have kicked their sorry asses but you were in danger."  
"I was just…" she turns to look at me as I'm finishing up the last of her stitch, "distracted."  
Noting the look on her face I try and look away.  
"You're done."

She sighs pulling up her jacket over her injury.  
Then I make my way over to the kitchen digging up whatever leftovers I could find. A few feet away I hear her footsteps approach. Turning around I place the cold lo Mein on the table, then I start to dig up a plate.  
"The storms crazy out there, zeta tubes might be down." I avoid eye contact with her. Biting her lips back she replied with what seem to be the right words at the time. "Do you mind if I crash and use your shower?"  
The microwave beeps indicating the food is ready and with my back to her, I say. "Couch's yours."

* * *

I notice it's almost midnight by the time I've settled down into my room with my meal. Grabbing a seat by the desk I remove my shirt – damn insane heaters. In the next room the water goes off where Artemis likely showering. It bothers me so much how I'm still so frustrated with her but in the end couldn't bring himself to say no to her request.

I was certain there was a small spark of desire between one another; so when a mission to Bialya led to my own dehydration, Artemis was the one there to help me up. She was the one who treated me through the night. And when there was nothing left to use to reach water for me, it was her lips that saved me.

The sex had been unbelievable.  
The sex after had been even more incredible.  
But when I awoke and found myself wrapped in empty sheets I didn't know what to think.

So I didn't, and instead I tried to be there for her. But patience can only last for so long.  
She was in the next room and all I wanted was an explanation from her. To know, why? But knowing her it was unlikely I'd ever really get one.

* * *

I step out the shower with the hot water still sticking to my skin, and slowly I tip toe my way over to his room. All the way there I pray I know what I'm doing.

"Kal…"  
He has his fork in his hand poking at his plate as he stars at the monitor in front of him. All he manages is, "What is it?"

Then I approach him leaning into his chair and whispering out, "Nothing really, just wanted to know if you were cold."  
As he takes in my question he spins around finally faces me.  
The only sound left was of the fork as I drop it onto the chilly floor.

* * *

She leans forward slowly as I notice the heat still glistening off her body, from her shower. I gulp. 'What is she thinking?' the thought quickly crosses me. Her body is dazzling as the last time I remember but I have no clue as to what I might do. My body's gone still as I don't know what might happen next.  
Bare. Naked. And beautiful is the sight I see before me.  
"Artemis…" I choke out.

She doesn't hold back as she positions herself directly on my lap and leans in pecking a small sweet kiss. "Hmm…?" She turns her head and places her warm hands around my neck.  
Her kiss wasn't the part that bothered me. The way her wet breasts are pressing straight into my cold bare chest is what drives me insane. I want her. I want her so badly. And I don't think I can hold back.  
"What –"my voice breaks "—what are you…"

I don't get a chance to finish my sentence as she pulls her body even closer to mine. And I can guarantee she can feel my erection. Then she looks at me and locks my lips with hers once more. When she pulls back she tugs a tip of my cold lips which only makes me harden even more.  
"I thought you might be cold." She whispers.

And it seems that her words are what do the trick, she's pulled me in and she's won. I've lost to her.  
My cold hands cover her back as I sit there hungry for her body to come closer to mine. Our lips are lost in a drunken passion for one another. Her warm hands are wrapped tightly around my neck. I can breathe her in and she smells utterly of me. The soap, the shampoo, their all mine. I can feel her smiling through our kisses; she must know how insane she's driving me. But I can play her game just as well.  
She's still covered in wet droplets all over. So my hands slide down from her back and make their way over to her bottom where I'm now gripping her ass nice and tight. Then my lips leave hers, surely wanting more, but I glide over to her neck leaving cruel marks I know will be there in the morning. I can feel her breathing increase and she's grabbing ahold of my back with all her strength as I begin to feel her nails scratch near my tattoos. Then I use my cold hands to squeeze her tight ass and I know the tables have turned.

Artemis words are on my ears immediately as she cries out my name again and again, "Kaldur…!"  
With my pants still on and my shaft going crazy for her I rock back and forth humping her like crazy. Her breathes are out in gasps because of me. Finally I leave one last mark in the center of her chest, as I move in to tease her breasts.

* * *

I want him. I want him so much. And I need him now!  
"No please." I cry out.  
His lips have left my neck and now he's sucking my left nipple which I realize is very pleased by the use of his tongue. At first he's sliding his wet lips around in a full circle and then he stops and sucks the center like a madman. It makes my voice weaker and weaker.  
"Ahh!" I pant out, as his teeth find my nipple and I lose it. "Kaldur – no please."  
And just when I think it's over he switches over to my right breast and my crying starts once again. He's still humping me, but he's no longer moving as slowly, he's increasing his action faster and faster. I have to force myself to hang on as he finishes up his insane sucking from my other nipple. Because he's far from done; and I know that.

Then I feel his hands leave my bottom as they slip over from my stomach to my chest.  
He's playing with me, and I don't know how much more I can take.  
It doesn't matter how warm I am his hands are still cold as I feel them positioned on each mound. With each thumb he flicks my nipples, first the left and then the right. I hold back gasps of my desire for him but then he places his lips close and he licks them with complete pleasure coming from my voice. I lose myself in those few seconds and its then that I realize I'm screaming out for him – only him.

Then his voice crawls up close to my ear as I'm panting out weakly, he whispers, "say it Artemis."  
I barely gulp as I gather my voice and call out, "I want you Kaldur…"  
He's got one hand pulling my chin up to look him in the eyes, "What else?"  
His eyes have this pained expression on them and I know it's my fault, but he's reduced me to this and I can't hold back anymore. "I just really fucking want you, Kal."  
Everything is pushed aside then. The last night we were together. How I've hurt him. Everything. All that's left is us lost in complete ecstasy.

He grabs me and I hang on knowing he's moving us to his bed. Except our lips never leave each other as I feel the sheets hit my skin. Then his hands make their way over to his pants and I'm helping him. Both of our hands one warm, one cold, guide each other as his button comes loose. Then we proceed with releasing his belt I'm slipping it off as I we hear it hit the wooden floor. Were so close I can almost feel him like that night not long ago.

His hands have stopped leaving me to do the rest. Which then become lost in the maze of my damp blonde hair. I pull his zipper down slowly as I set my sights on his erected cock trying to break free through his boxers. We're so close…

As I'm about to rip his briefs off I fall into his perfect lips as he closes me into another kiss. He plays with my hair still and I feel myself going weak in the knees. But I'm not losing to him this time. With one hand I trickle down to his erect area. Then I slip into his black briefs. I feel him then. And I slowly caress him for a moment but then I move in to pull down his briefs. I've left him completely bare, so that's when I see it. I see how big he is. How big I've made him. And all I want is him in me.

"Artemis…" he calls I look back up at his gentle eyes.  
"Yea," I whisper close to him.  
"What does this mean?"  
I can't answer that. Not now at least. All I know is that he feels something for me. And deep down I know this is no longer just for pleasure. It's something more. I just can't get myself to put it into words.  
So instead of answering I kiss him with passion and he kisses me back. It's only later that I realize were not making love. He's doing what I said. He's fucking me. But this isn't what I had hoped.  
His eyes are no longer gentle.

* * *

With her one kiss that's how I know. This is only going to end up like that night before. And I have no desire to love her. I only want to hear her cry for me like never before.  
So I don't kiss her, instead I breathe her in and let her suffer with her pleas.  
My hands are lost in an angry trance as my emotions take over. They glide over to her torso area and slide on down to her entrance. She's ridiculously wet already – and I chuckle a little knowing it's all because of me. So when I close in and entering my cold webbed fingers I don't bother with teasing her anymore. I slide in one finger and quickly I'm sliding in another and soon I've got three firm fingers inside her lower region. And all I hear from her are shrikes full of pleasure. Cries lost from utter desire. And thirst as I know she wants more.

With her warm wetness sticking to my hands I remove my fingers still inside her and lean down ready for the real fun. I stick my tongue in immediately and suck her harder and harder. Her screams are a perfect cry for more.

"AAH!" She pants out, "Kaldur no don't do this no!"  
I know she's trying to cover up her cries as she fights to hold back but I've got my tongue licking and sucking her like no tomorrow. Finally I admit defeat knowing I can't hold back anymore. I need her inside me.

So I move back up close to for her to hear and puff out, "what is it you want Artemis?"  
She doesn't even wait for a second thought because she's turned over on her back and begs, "I want you inside me."  
Then I lean into the side of my mattress and dig up a single condom.

* * *

I can feel him enter me from behind and I hold onto the pillows as I fight to control my voice. Then somehow he's repositioned me as I find myself on my knees feeling him thrust in first slow and then faster. It's not long before I notice he's got his hands wrapped around my ass tightly pushing me into him. I gulp down tears of pain knowing he's doing this out of rage. As if fucking me was out of simple pleasure. He knows I've used him. And somewhere in the back of my mind I believe it's true. But deep down I know I've got to tell him the truth.

So it's after when I've finally come that I drop down on the sheets. I turn my body and my eyes find his. He's barely even looking in my direction and the only movement he makes is to roll the used condom off and toss it to the trash. Then he's quickly up pulling his briefs on and next his pants. And this time he's the one out the door. I chase after him grabbing the sheets covering my now cold body.

"Kaldur!"  
He stops a few inches from the coach and spins around to face me. "What more do you want?"  
I stop right in front of him and let him go on.  
"Have I not satisfied your needs? Have I not pleased you? What more must I –"  
Having heard enough I move in and kiss him. It's a soft peck on his lips but its enough to make his words stop.  
"What was that?" He asks.  
"That was me shutting you up," I reply, "because I want you to listen. And – and just forget about last time."

His eyes change from the cruel ones that thrust me back and forth to the gentle ones that made love to me that night.  
"I'm scared ok!" I don't even notice the tears on my face, "I'm afraid that when I wake up this will all end up being a huge mistake. I haven't been able to cope since –"

He doesn't need me to say the one name I can't bring myself to bring up anymore. Somehow he knows who I'm talking about. It's the same with him, how he can't bring himself to say her name anymore.  
"I understand." His words finally speak up.

"No that's the thing, you don't Kal." I'm only inches from him now, "I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry I wasn't there next to you after one of the best nights I've ever had. I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry I'm so messed up that I keep avoiding you."

I feel him touching my face as he wipes away my salty tears.  
"I'm trying to tell you –"I choke out, "tell you that I think I'm falling for you."  
I look up at him only to close my eyes as I feel his cold lips crush into mine.  
Things begin to fall then—first his pants and then his briefs and at the end I lose ahold of the sheets.  
We both know we're not going to make it back to his room so we find ourselves lost until his legs trip over the coach. I fall in after him as he welcomes me back into his arms. We're laughing and then we're kissing once more. Only this time it's different as we both know this time around there won't be any teasing, only making love.

So he lays there playing with my breasts and I'm panting out his name.  
And I slide my hands down to tug on his member as he calls out for me.  
But finally I'm left on top as I feel him enter me with ease. We're bucking back and forth as we kiss once then twice, until we can't breathe and have to pull apart. I smile as I lean in for another kiss and he embraces my touch. I feel his hands covering my buttocks tighter and tighter. And my mounds are eager for his kisses as his mouth slides from my throat to my nipples.

"Kal, I'm coming." I gasp by his ear.  
"Hang on." His movements increase as I feel myself come and he arches my face close to his. Then he's kissing me one last time and only when his lips find mine is when I feel the action from his tongue. With that move he comes seconds after me, close behind. He pulls out of me and I'm lying there on his sweaty chest. He caresses my breasts and I don't mind. I'm panting and I can hear him as well.  
"Artemis…" his voice comes out a light whisper, "that was –"  
I sit up and wrap my hands around his neck, and then I lean down and kiss him. He kisses me back as he grabs my back and tickles his fingers down. I pull away from his lips, softly laughing.  
"Perfect." I finish for him.

I lay my head back down on his chest and turn my ear, and then I hear it, his heartbeat.  
"You're heart sounds very happy."  
"It is." He smiles.  
I smile back.  
"And yours?" He asks.  
"You tell me." I lift myself up for him to listen. But instead he leans in and plants a single kiss in the spot where it would beat.  
"I already know it is." He replies.  
At his words I kiss him again really meaning everything he said and we lay there just the two of us.  
Sleep soon comes and the last thing I remember is thinking of how much he means to me, and how much I want to make sure I never hurt him again.  
But I do.  
It's not until a few months later, after we move in and officially start dating that I realize we had sex twice that night. Once with the condom, and another without.


	2. The Days that Followed

_**Week 1**_

We're at her place this time and I lay there on my side with my hand on my head, actually smiling. She's back from the kitchen with two mugs in her hands; it's quickly become our usual routine this past week. I can only smile as I gaze at her sexy curves swinging side to side. She's changed into a pair of tight green silk panties along with a matching colored bra that's showing off her breasts.

"What are you grinning about?" she finally asks. She's taking a sip from her coffee with her legs crossed next to me, and all I can do is watch her eyes as I try hard not to stare.

"Nothing." I say gulping down the caffeine, looking away.

Her eyes send this 'I'm not buying it' look my way, so I decide to slowly slide my fingers down one of her smooth legs. She quickly gets the message and puts down our coffee as she climbs into my arms.

"Kal we've been at it all this week," she says her arms wrapped around my neck, "and twice last night. We can't." I'm moving my hands so they stay on her back, "Besides we have a new mission briefing this morning."

"I know."

"Then why those eyes?"

"I need you to put some clothes on." I whisper chucking into her ear.

"Hmm too bad," then she's kissing me and I'm certain we're not going to make it there in time.

Her blonde hair flows down as I look into her eyes, she's got me pinned down and I can't escape.

"Hey…"

"Hey." I reply.

There's a single moment of silence before I speak up.

"If I ask you something," I see her expression change, "can I count on you possibly saying yes?"

"That depends on the question." She's curious now.

"So…"

"So…?" her eyes are perked.

"…there's a larger sofa arriving at my place today," she nods and I continue, "then you insisted I buy myself a new mug, after you claimed mine."

I pause letting her process this.  
"And I enjoy your company."  
She smiles shyly, "Kal…"  
"Artemis…"

I wait until her eyes find mine again, and then I say it.

"Move in with me?"

**_Week 2_**

"We could just order pizza," she says a few feet away where she's sitting by our sofa.

"It's past midnight," I reply stirring the boiling pot.

"I know – I know, and I love your cooking," she's practically begging, "but Kal please I'd rather eat some pizza."

"If I'd known that assignment was going to take up most of our day rather than a few hours, then yes I would have gladly ordered some pizza, but Artemis no one is up at this hour." I've turned down the heat on the stove and I'm taking a seat next to her where she's put on some movie.

"I've only had that sandwich from this morning," she groans leaning into my shoulder.

"I know we've hardly eaten."

"I blame Bats," Artemis has closed her eyes as I glance at her instead of the glowing screen.

"So do I."

We're lying there next to each other for a few minutes, exhausted from chasing criminals up and down the streets, when I hear her speak up.

"Hey…"

"Hmm…" my voice nods.

"If I find a takeout place that's open will you accept that?"

"Food's nearly ready." I reply.

"Really?" she says, "because I smell burning."

With that I'm up and rushing back as I attempt to salvage our dinner, but it's hopeless. We resort to a compromise, if either of us ends up slaying our meals we have no choice but to resort to take out.

The little take out boxes are spread all over like messy flowers, around our small table.

"How much food did you order?" I ask.

"Too much," she admits.

We share a laugh and then I'm covering her with her favorite blanket spread over us.

"Thought you said pizza," I whisper.

"Changed my mind."

**_Week 3_**

Running straight ahead for what feels like ages, I halt then make a sharp turn right. Then I burst through the double doors of the watchtowers med bay. And I see her. She's sitting up smiling at her best friend as I walk over to her.

"Artemis!"

"Relax Kaldur she's ok," Zee informs me.

"She's right I'm ok."

"I was worried," I gasp trying to calm down, "what happened?"

"Ivy was out experimenting with her new breed of underwater plants," Zatanna explains, "she attacked towards Artemis's direction and she took cover stumbling into the lake. La'gaan got her out of there quick enough though."

"But it affected me for a second and I guess I fainted," Artemis finishes and I feel her taking my hand, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

She glares then pulls me to her where I'm met with her lips.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Ok, you're fine," I relax and pull her back to me.

"And that's my cue to leave," Zatanna's out the door but we ignore her as I lose myself to her touch.

**_Week 4_**

The hot water hits by body with great pleasure as I ease my way in. I've probably only been in a good ten minutes when I hear the door open. The sound of a pair of jean's unzipping, shoes being removed, and clothes dropping to the floor are heard. But regardless I know it's her. I've got my hands through my damp hair when the shower curtain slides ajar and I feel her warmth wrapping around me.

"Long day?" she asks.

I've turned to face her now. She's stunning, naked, and dripping wet. But despite that she's gorgeous.

"More like insane."

We're embracing immediately and I've got my hands tangled through her hair as she kisses me madly. She swoops in, grabs ahold of my neck, and lets her mind go. My lips quickly make their way down from her throat to her chest. I can feel her nipples perfectly erect as she presses closer to me. I hear her pant out and then she's calling my name.

"Kal…" she gulps, "Kaldur please."

First I lick into her pink round mounds and then I'm sucking like mad.

Water's still dripping onto our bodies loudly but all I hear is her cries and pants.

We turn off the shower and I guide her over to the bed where I place her down. Then she flips us over taking control. I grab her back as she finds her lips back to mine. And then were rocking back and forth.

She breaks our kiss but whispers close to my ear, "condom?"

Moving over to the night stand I dig until I find one. Once it's in I turn her over and push my webbed fingers into her wet entrance, she's hungry for more so I dig into her, hearing her cries, and switch my fingers with my member inside. Than were thrusting into each other, deeper, harder, once – no twice. When we finish I pull out and wrap her in my arms, we're covered in sweat and droplets of water.

"How was Washington?" I ask in between intakes for air.

"Cold," she answers, "but not anymore."

Before I notice what she's doing were back at it. And we move into round two.

This is the fifth time we've done it this week and I realize shortly after that its only Wednesday.

**_Week 5_**

The elevator dings as the doors open with Conner walking in.

"Hey Kaldur."

Is how he greets me, I nod. It's a slow ride up and I notice he's headed to the 14th floor, and I to the top.

Conner's got a book in his hands, must be something new he's reading, so he opens it up glancing at some pages.

"Doing ok?" He mumbles out still lost in his pages.

And for some reason I panic.

"We're sleeping together every night," my voice blurts out, "every night."

He's looked up from his book now but it's still open.

"I didn't think sex with her would be so…" I can't even recognize my own voice, this isn't me. _What's wrong with me?_

Conner's looking at me now. Only he's not sure if he's hearing what he's hearing. I don't even know what I'm hearing.

The elevator dings a few floors short of where he's going. He steps off and looks at me confused, "on second thought I think I'll walk."

The doors close and he's gone.

I've lost it. I shake my head chucking, I have lost it. And all I can do is blame her.

"You're driving me crazy Artemis Crock."

I say to myself as the doors open and I step off.

_**Week 6**_

After a stressful week and having been apart for several missions I convince her we go out for dinner.

We don't head anywhere too expensive only exotic.

"Kal," she whispers, "I can't identify anything in this menu."  
I laugh, "Same here."

When our orders come I end up with something that tastes like chicken, and it's not half bad. Artemis says hers takes like pork. Later when we call for the bill she excuses herself. When she's back I ask if she's alright.

"It's probably because I'm not used to the food, Kal."  
Is her way of putting it.

We go home fall into each other's arms and let sleep come.

I'm somewhat in between conscious and sleep when I feel her get up. She runs to the bathroom and closes the door. She's nauseous, and then from somewhere inside I hear her voice, "…food poisoning."

But I'm unable to do anything because soon after sleep takes me.

It's not until later that I wish I had been able to force myself to stay awake, for her.

* * *

Something's wrong I can feel it.

_'Can't make training today, can you cover for me?'_

Without waiting for her reply I send the message, shove my phone into my pocket, and rush out the door. Kaldur had left early when an emergency from Aquaman had come through. I feign sleep when he tries to wake me. He promises to return later then he kisses me goodbye and he goes. But I don't stir. I wait until I'm sure he's gone and finally rush to the bathroom floor.

Then I hold my hair back and hurl.

I get up wash my face and make myself some poached eggs. The clock ticks, its five in the morning.

Half an hour later I'm running to the sink and throwing up all of my food.

I'm standing over the sink with the water running when I hear the knock on the door.

Safety lock is on as I pull the door open to see who it is. It's our neighbor from upstairs. I unlock the door.

"Mrs. Blanca, is something wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same question dear. I woke up hearing several noises coming from your floor. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just food poisoning." I say.

She smiles and sighs with relief, "oh is that all? And here I was worried it was something like morning sickness." The old lady apologizes for her trouble and heads back upstairs.

I don't eat anything I just lay back down on the sofa and go over her words.  
_Morning sickness_? I shake my head. _That's crazy its food poisoning, that's all it's just –_  
Then I start doing the math.

I'm late.

Downstairs I feel the wind hit me and I stuff my hands into my pockets. I'm in a trance. Before I can think I feel the box wrapped around my hands. I don't even remember walking into the drugstore. And somewhere in between that I blink and I'm back in my old apartment.

Its food poisoning, Artemis, your stomach's just upset. I go over it in my head.

But my hands are shaking and I'm desperately ripping the box apart.

I pee into the thing, and then I wait.

The waiting is what makes me lose it.

My feet drag me all around my apartment until I finally stop.

_It's nothing._  
_My stomach's just upset, so what?_  
_We use protection, we always use protection._

I look at the stick.  
**_Positive._**


	3. When Words Fail Us

The sound of heavy rain dropping soon replaces the tears that will no longer come. Against my back the wall feels cold, with this icy feeling going through me. My phone sits by my toes on the bathroom floor; it's on silent after I realized I wouldn't be able to handle any noise from the outside. So with the shutdown of my thoughts I drift off to sleep.

In my dreams I see a blurring yellow pass by. For a moment I try not to think about it but I still do.

It hurts to remember.

But it also hurts to forget.

_ 'I'll miss you, I will always miss you…'_

And deep down I know…

Must be a sign from elsewhere.

A place where dreams dance and we reunite with our past.

_ Be happy._

I hear these words float from a distance.

Like a message in a bottle.

When I wake up I touch my cheek and feel cold tears trailing down. I'm a hell of a mess.

"What does he even see in me?" I seem to whisper out loud in tears.

To no one, but myself.

And then I remember.

I'm not alone.

My hand motions down to my stomach, and I smile.

* * *

He sends her a message.

No reply.  
Another.  
No answer.  
One last one.  
Inbox empty.  
Then he calls.

She watches the thing light up the first hour.  
But she doesn't know how to reply.  
So when it glows the second time, it's not an excuse she really can't answer.  
Her stomach's not finished with her and soon the tears return.  
When the final message reaches her she looks at it.  
And she's scared.  
'Answer me, please.' It reads.

She misses his first call.  
Waiting for the tears to stop, but they never do.  
Then she sits up and dials, thinking, 'he needs to know'.

* * *

My phone rings and I recognize her number immediately.

"Artemis!"

There's a pause in her voice before she answers.

"Hey – have you uh been looking for me?"

"I've been going crazy, are you ok?" I can't seem to control my thoughts with my heart racing. She's alive! It's nothing like I feared. "Where are you?"

"I'm – well I'm ok I guess." She finally answers, "I've been hiding."

"Did I –"

"No," she quickly replies, "it's nothing you did, not really. I'm just…"

I can hear her crying through the phone, "Artemis, what's wrong?"

"I just –"she tries to pull herself together, "I'm done hiding. I need you to come find me, please."

"Where are you?"

"In my bathroom," I'd returned to our apartment but now I'm racing the other direction, to the apartment she said she'd keep but would still move in with me, "I'm a mess."

"I'll be right there."

I'm about to hang up but her voice stops me, "Kal, don't hang up."

"I'll be there in five minutes." I explain.

"I just want to hear your voice," she begs, "please don't hang up."

"Then I'm right here."

"Ok."

There's another small silence between us. But I know I can't urge her to give me more answers, it's up to her. So when her words come, I don't bother to interrupt. I listen.

"I need to make a confession. A lot of confessions actually – at least before you get here."

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry I'm so difficult."

"You're –"

"Yes, I am." There's a small laugh to her voice, "I really am."

"Ok, so you're difficult," I follow along, "It's another reason I care about you."

"Stop doing that."

"What?"

"Stop being so good to me," she explains.

I laugh softly. "I'm coming upstairs."

"That quick?" her voice exclaims, "I'm not finished."

"Then go on."

She sniffs up tears on the other end and continues, "I'm sorry I keep hurting you like this."

I take two steps up the stairs.

"Because all I ever seem to do is make you worry."

I'm halfway up.

"So I'm sorry, ok?" I reach her floor and turn the knob on the door. "I'm really sorry."

"Artemis, you don't have to apologize." I'm quickly turning to her bedroom and facing the small bathroom door.

"Yea, I do." I don't knock, not yet, "Just say you'll forgive me."

"You know I forgive you. I can't stay mad at you."

"That's good to know."

"Hey," I call out, "you want to open the door?"

"Not yet." I hear her straighten up inside.

"Another confession?" I ask.

"No," she seems to think her next words over, "it's more of a promise."

"Ok."

"Can you just promise me, all you said just now…" her voice is shaking now, "That all of it – that you really meant it all."

"Of course I mean it."

"So whatever comes next won't change anything between us?"

"Artemis," I sigh, "I care about you. I care about you so much I was going crazy trying to find you. I kept checking my phone waiting for any sign of you. And when you called my heart almost stopped. Not because I was mad. But because I knew you were ok."

"I told you to stop doing that." She starts crying again.

"Open the door, love." My hands are resting on the doorknob, I wait.

"Kal?"

"Yea?"

The next second soon become unreal.

"I'm pregnant."

I hang up.

* * *

Unlocking the door I finally let him in. I'm in tears. He's in shock.

So when we embrace I find myself lost in his arms as he lifts me up and sets me back down so I'm lying on his lap. And I'm suddenly more concerned on him then me. We've probably been sitting there for a good hour before I speak up.

"What now?"

I realize he's placed one hand through my fingers, their intertwined. His other hand surprises me by trailing down my body until he's ticking my belly.

He kisses my forehead, "I'll support you no matter what."

"That's not really helping," I sigh, "What do you want?"

He's silent.

"Kal, its ok if you don't want –"

"But I do."

It's hard to tell if I'm surprised at his words or at my reaction.

"You do?" I'm speechless, "You want a baby?"

"No," he shakes his head smiling, "I want 'our' baby."

With his words I squeeze his hand and turn to him in tears, lightly stroking his lips. It's a soft kiss, very gentle. But it soon turns into us grinning ear to ear.

"You're crying."

"Stupid hormones," I complain falling back into his arms.

We sit there a while longer as he messages my stomach and I breathe him in.

"But do you want to do this?" He asks.

"Of course I want this." I say, "I do."

He's silent but he doesn't stop messaging me, it feels so good.

"I have a confession as well."

Now he's got my attention.

"What's your secret?" I ask.

He takes a deep breath before he says it, "I think I knew."

"You knew?" I turn back to look at him.

He nods and smiles weakly, "there were well there were signs."

"There were?" It's like I skipped a part in our lives together.

"You're cravings."

"Oh."

"I started questioning some stuff you were ordering from the take out menu."

"Hey," I protest, "I didn't know I was eating for two."

"I guess that's fair."

"What else?"

"You're sudden food poisoning."

"My stomach's usually a lot stronger."

"I see."

"Hmm," I rest my head by his shoulder and move his other hand to my belly. "So you were awake last night?"

"I can feel when you're not near me."

"Sorry I worried you."

"I already said I forgive you."

"So anything else?" I'm enjoying his company and his warm hands. I don't want him to stop. But I feel a major appetite approach.

"Ah well –" he seems to debate telling me this out loud but finally he settles with whispering close to my ear, "Artemis, there was sex."

I wait for him to finish, "Lots of sex."

At that I pull his hands in and make him touch my chest.

"I didn't hear any complains."

He kisses my neck softly, "How could I complain?"

"I didn't mind that part."

"Good to hear."

Somehow this is how we always end up. Words later but sex first. It's an unusual relationship, but it's how this works. I gasp out as I feel his rough hands play with my chest. It's not until I begin to feel him rise under me that I remember I didn't bother to put on a bra or even panties. I'm exposed and he's got the advantage

"Yea..." I manage to cry out before I lose myself in his arms.

"Artemis," he calls out, "Are you sure we should –"

He's worried again I can feel it. But I'm not in control.

"I need you," I say back to him, "This is the hormones talking."

My guess is he doesn't want to make me scream, right after the news of our baby, with our naked bodies pressed on my bathroom floor. But honestly I really couldn't care. The hormones have definitely taken over, and I can't stop myself from kissing him. And I know he can't fight my lips either. But despite that he somehow picks me up, opens the door and we slip back into my covers. Then I'm the one undressing him of course. But we don't get far. He's thrusting into me slowly while I cry out his name a few times before I really mean for him to stop.

"Am I hurting you?" he manages.

"It's not that." I pant, "oh god why now?"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just want you in me so much right now, but I don't get a say in this."

His puzzled face can only mean I've lost him.

"I'm starving," I say leaning into him for a kiss.

He chuckles softly landing his head on top of my favorite pillow. "Take out again?"

"Yes!" I laugh next to him.

He slides over to the side of my bed where I've dropped his pants and digs up his phone. Then he dials my favorite Chinese place and orders my usual dishes by heart. I lean into him with my breasts pressed against him as I embrace the man I've come to love.

"Tell them to hurry we're trying to make a baby." I whisper.

"We already made the baby," He smiles pushing strands of my hair back, "we're just feeding him."

On the other line I hear the guy exclaim, sounding really confused.

"Sorry, ignore us." He explains, "Just get here soon."

He hangs up and turns to me, "what should we do while we wait?"

I'm on top of him now and I kiss him back hard, "Do you even have to ask?"

He's got his hands down my ass as he replies, "never mind then."

We're back at it and his lips quickly slide down my throat, before he can reach my chest I ask, "how do you know it'll be a 'him'?"  
He stops for a second and looks into my eyes, "I'm not sure." He then turns our bodies to the side as I lay near his neck. "Do you want a boy?"

"I think –"I ponder about this for a second and imagine a baby boy running around with Kal's eyes, with his smile and his laugh, "Yes, I think I'd like a boy."

He kisses me and I smile back, "You?"

"A girl," He touches my lips once more, "I'd like to rock her to sleep, knowing she's safe and sound in my arms."

"Kal…" I sigh and soon I find my eyes in tears, except this time their tears of joy.

He wipes away wet droplets and I'm back on his lips, begging for more.

I'm bucking into him now when he whispers, "and if we have both?"

I gasp feeling myself come, but I also take in his words. Twins. I didn't even bother to stop and think those kinds of thoughts.

"Don't even joke." I say lightly as he joins my lips with his once yet again.

I do it on top of him once and I cry out his name many more times eventually putting aside the baby thoughts. We're both sweaty all over and I'm about to beg him for another go, when the doorbell rings and my stomach suddenly wakes up with a roar.

"That'll be the food." He states. "I'll get it."

He gets up and quickly slides on his boxers, it's only after he's left that I remember he's forgotten the money. So I wrap myself up in my sheets the best I can and pick up his wallet. I race after him as he opens the door then remembering the money. I meet him from behind and whisper, "Here"

The guy holds out our food with a nervous expression as he meets our eyes.

"I um – change?" he asks.

"Keep the change." We say together.

He hands the food over, we pay, then we quickly close the door.

We abandon the poor food on the floor.

In between kisses he says, "Why'd you come out?"

"Wallet." I mutter, releasing the sheets a bit.

"His eyes were glued on you." He answers licking my left nipple.

"I'm only yours, Kal."

With those words were on each other again like animals. And it's only at the reminder of my stomach that we come to a stop. So we huddle over by my sofa; unwrapping the hot food. He feeds me at first and I don't complain assuring I'm swallowing the food with every bite I take. In the end I've gobbled up like two boxes of lo Mein. While he finishes up the last of his dumplings. I lay my head down on the sofa and he covers me up with my sheet.

"Ok," I close my eyes smiling, "hormones are gone."

He places his chopsticks down and lifts a part of the sheet off of me.

"What's next?" He asks as he moves in planting a kiss where our child is growing.

I feel a rush of emotions come on again but this time it's this giddy kind of feeling. So I reply in a sweet almost singing voice, "First come's love then come's marriage, then comes –"

I yawn and close my eyes.

"– the baby carriage."

I hear him chuckle as I'm drifting away. And his voice becomes a low whisper next to me, "Artemis?"

"Hmm…" I'm seconds from sleep.

He waits a long second and then says it, "will you stay with me?"

My breathing is slow but his words begin to feel like a dream, 'it is a dream', I tell myself. 'What a good dream,' I think. So in my dreams I say, "yes."

And that's the last thing I remember.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope the story is turning out well, with much free time on my hands I'll the following chapter out soon. In the meantime please leave comments and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. ;)


	4. In the Dark

The store is strangely quiet but then again it's only eight in the morning. We realize the fridge is nearly empty and not to mention her sudden strawberry craving. So we bundle up and head a few blocks down to buy some needed groceries; walking side by side with our hands clasped close together.

"I'll get the strawberries," she says when we get there. So I wander off looking for a cart and start piling dozens of her favorites off the shelves.

I round the corner past the cereal and head into the next aisle. Above it reads baby formula, diapers, and other necessities. The last person I'd hope to find standing there is her.

"Artemis?"

I park the cart and slowly approach her side. No response. Her eyes are pierced on a stack of diapers. I try to refrain from saying anything because I know that look. That is until I notice a single tear trickle down.

"Hey, it's me."

I take her hand and she finally squeezes back.

She stares back at me in her revealing yellow hoodie. Laundry was another thing we'd neglected to do, so when we rushed out the door we grabbed whatever was clean. She put it on, but after so many washes the thing was shrinking. Now she's got her hand over the revealing spot where our child sleeps.

"Forgot the strawberries," she comments wiping away the tear with a sad smile, "I'll be right back."

"Wait." I pull her back and lock her under my arms.

It feels like ages go by before either of us speaks.

"I'm scared Kal."

"Don't be," I say kissing her forehead, "I'm here."

"No, I'm scared for our kid." Her tears return slowly sliding down her face as she pulls away, "Are we even ready for this? Look at us, Kal!"

"To be honest," I sigh, "no I don't think we're ready."

At my revelation her sad eyes turn to the checkered floor but I take her hands.

"However I wouldn't change a signal thing," her tears hold back as I continue, "Because our child's a symbol of how much you mean to me and that I can't bear to be without you."

In the background I hear the sound of customers piling in, the registers beeping, and so many feet shuffling in and out. But the only thing that matters is my hands holding her as our lips touch.

* * *

"Kal, are you awake?"

"Hmm…?"

The clock reads 1:14 a.m and I'm positive we both have positions to return to in the morning. But sleep refuses to come and with my mind buzzing I know that's a bad sign.

"There's something we haven't discussed."

Our bodies lay back to back as I feel his warm hand holding mine under the sheets where they are pressed gently covering my stomach.

"What is it?"

His voice comes in a more hushed tone, he's falling asleep.

"How do we tell our parents?"

Neither of us gets much sleep after that.

* * *

The line rings while I sit back alone by our bed and wait.

"Hello?"

For a moment I don't reply, but deep down I know I must.

"Paula," I breathe, "it's Kaldur.

I'm leaning against the wall when the door finally opens and he walks in taking a seat.  
Glaring at the man I slowly come out of the shadows.  
"When they said visitor," he says with hands folded, "I'd hoped it would be my son."  
"Sorry to disappoint."  
"Take a seat," his hand waves to the empty chair across the protected glass.  
"I'll stand."  
He sighs, "You haven't changed one bit Tigress or is it Artemis now?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"I'd say it matters," he's looking directly into my eyes, "after all its not every day my son's lover drops by."  
Crossing my arms I approach the sturdy glass between us, "I'm not just his lover."  
"Then what else are you?"  
The clock ticks behind us and I wait.  
"The mother of his child."  
Watching his eyes, it's as if something in him has shattered.  
"I'm pregnant," my voice clarifies and I turn around without looking back; the door closing after me.

On the other line her voice worries and suddenly she's urging me for answers. But there isn't much I can say. Our deal was we say what we need to and retreat.

"But what will the two of you do?"

"If you're referring to marriage," I sigh, "it's not something I will pressure her into. And I know it's something she didn't plan to do with me."

There's a cold pause in my voice at our reminder from the past.

"But I care about your daughter" I explain calmly, "and I want a future for us to exist."

* * *

_ To do List_  
_ get knocked up_  
_ tell our parents_  
_ DON'T INFORM THE TEAM_

* * *

The meeting has already begun and I'm running late. When I finally step foot into the room the others are already gathered around.

"Let's begin."

After the mission briefing, Barbara stands and proceeds to divide up the different teams.

"In alpha are Wondergirl and `Beetle who will be led by Kaldur."

Her voice carries on separating the leaders in the room with their designated members. We quickly move from Conner to Barbara's and then transition to Karen's.

"Next is Delta group which will include Beast Boy, Robin, and Tigress –"

"Hang on."

My voice raises and my friends suddenly look up.

"Tigress won't be included in this mission."

The group is quiet until Barbara steps in to ask, "Is she injured?"

"No," my voice is firm but shaky, "she's just – she will be on a leave of absence."

My body quickly lifts off of the chair and paces over to the window. Then their whispering among themselves, the group has known about our relationship but not this. For a second I think they'll buy the excuse, but I forgot how it wouldn't fool him.

"Kaldur," Its Conner's voice, "don't tell me she's…"

He doesn't finish. Instead I confirm his suspicion.

"She is."

Then my hand anxiously pulls back my rough hair and I start out the door, but just before I go I halt.

"We're expecting a baby."

And I walk out.

* * *

My teeth take a savory bite into the sweet fruit as I walk with the tracker device in the other hand. I'm turning the corner when his message comes in. One soft tap from my fingertips opens it up.

It reads: **_Run!_**

"What?"

I press the button to the elevator and wait. What are you talking about? I begin to type back. But before I get a chance to press 'send' the door opens up and I hear their chirping voices.

"Artemis!"

Its then his message finally clicks. I drop my apple and make a run for it. But I don't get far with a Martian, a magician, and a bat on my tail. Zee hugs me first and soon they've pulled Raquel into the mix. They chat away at the thought of play dates and other baby adventures. It's only after when I feel Gar wrapped around me that Kaldur's name is brought up.

"So you and Kal are going to be parents?" he smiles, "Is he excited?"

"He's going to be more then excited when I get my hands on him."

* * *

I've just reached my ninth lap around the pool when the doors slide open. It probably would have been wise to surface and face her, but I keep going and move onto the tenth lap. She doesn't like it. So when one of the water targets come flying my way, making an impact on my head, I'm not surprised.

"Kaldur!"

I swim to grab the target then I make my way over to her, refusing to get out of the water.

"Your aims a little off."

"Why the hell did you tell them?" she takes a seat close to the edge, "didn't we agree we would tell them together?"

"There's a difference between telling them and accidently letting the news slip."

All she can do is shake her head and chuckle weakly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Her rough voice pulls her legs close to body, while I approach taking her hand with mine.

"Forgive me?"

"I hate you sometimes."

"I know, love."

The words bring a smile upon her face, and we find ourselves leaning into the other meeting with a soft kiss.

"Is the water cold?"

"Not really why?"

My head turns to check the temperature and in seconds my eyes return to her as I gaze at the woman before me. She took the opportunity to quickly remove the long shirt hugging her body that made way for her dark green swim suit. It was a bikini. I'd never admit it to her but god I hated her when she did things like that.

"Get in here."

"Thought you'd never ask," she sends a teasing smile my way but soon I hold her in my arms.

Artemis swoops down clutching her arms tightly around my neck while from behind I casually manage to loosen her wild blonde hair. Our bodies are locked into one as I guide us away further into the pool.

"Hey," she whispers positioning her body closer to mine, "remember our night at the beach?"

One of our first dates after going steady was on a quick mission to Florida, a very spontaneous whim. She'd commented on how great it would be to take a break and relax. I'd already finished regrouping with the team by the time she noticed they were gone. And after booking a short notice hotel reservation, we ran off, with our responsibilities as heroes behind us.

"How could I forget?"

"We rolled around naked nonstop," she bites into her lips blushing "and I swear you gave me like three orgasms."

"And if I remember correctly we almost didn't check out in time."

Artemis smiles meeting my eyes until she softly pecks my cold lips, "I'm going to miss that."

"Why do you say that?"

Her wet hair presses onto my shoulder as my hands slide down onto her waist, while she glances quietly into my eyes.

"Kal, I'm going to get so fat."

I slide one hand upwards taking her chin to pull her mouth to mine, another kiss.

"Really fat." She adds looking up.

"But still quite attractive," I slowly lean into her, "and sexy I might add."

"Good answer."

And with that were crashing into the other without holding anything back. I feel her tongue push past deeper into my jaw as our lips mend and slip over the other repeatedly. Artemis has a tight grip on my neck while her legs work their way around me feeling them wrap around my midriff. Suddenly were breaking apart and all I hear is our heavy panting and urge for more. When a clever grin rounds her warm cheeks I approach the side of her smooth neck; inching closer to her ear with one playful bite after the next. Then her voice releases a rough gasp.

"Ah!"

With that I've got her quickly hooked back onto my wet lips, in no hurry to pull away. We're falling again into another one of our trances where we're lost in a complete sexual bliss. At the sudden thought of knowing where we're headed, I grin wickedly knowing exactly how to lure her in. One of my hands continues to hold her under those irresistible blonde locks. As for the other I'm soon hovering down from the neck onto her slick back. It's there that curious fingers meet the slippery elastic bands.

The strings fall.

Hitting the water with a silent thud.

Slowly floating out of our reach.

She takes notice.

"Did you just –"

Then I dive in.

* * *

I should've known better then to go search for him wearing something like this, but it hadn't exactly been my intention. Can't even bother to take the credit on tracking him, it was Zee who actually fixed a lock on his location. When I shoved my way into the locker room I remembered my swim suit was back at the apartment.

"Want to borrow mine?"

It wasn't a suggestion it was more of a devious idea. But it was my mistake, because for some reason I bought it.

"Zee, I don't wear black in front of him."

"_Neerg ti ekam._" With a tempting smile she hands it over, "Have fun."

"How do you I let you drag me into these things?"

And it was such a dirty idea.

Digging my nails into his skin the fabric covering my body, slips down while he presses close into my chest. The water no longer holds its warm impression, everything's suddenly cold and I have chills. Deep down I know where my usual reaction would be panic, but give my state, this time around I can't bring myself to complain. Instead I'm panting out feeling the cold water collide all while Kaldur's deep force sucks intensely into my breasts.

I bite my lips holding back the pleasure from his tongue but I don't seem to last long. He's like a shadow crawling up on me when I least expect it and soon enough he switches over to the other mound. Unable to resist is how I realize gasps are quickly escaping me. But this is far from over, so with one hand I swing his chin back towards me and drag his salty lips into my own. With one free arm he holds his position playing thoroughly with my nipples and the other slips away burrowing his fingers into my clear skin. Our lips are crashing back and forth tangled in a mess of pleasing nips and grasps which are followed by the cold water hitting hard against our cold backs. Everything holds still for a moment because feeling him hard against me is all I need. But then from behind us comes the chatter of a loud trio of voices making their way from the spare training room that connects the hallway straight into the pool. Without a second thought we've broken apart and his hands have got me tightly gripped as he maneuvers us over to side. Then he heaves my body forward out of the water and I help him up until we trip over each other locking the storage door behind us.

"Alright Minnows in positions!"

The hormones are still tingling all over my body and our interference by La'gann's group somehow only turns me on even more. So while Kaldur focuses his attention to the locked door covering us I trace my hands around his back and make my way around him.

"Ya know," I say sliding my fingers down his chest, "this doesn't mean we have to stop."

Pressing my hand against his member I feel him go immediately hard.

* * *

"Artemis! We'll get –"

My words are soon lost as her tongue slips onto my cock. I quickly feel myself grow against her mouth as she moans out. Slowly she slides my useless trunks further down until their off. She's ceased my words and from behind the door we hear footsteps approach.

"Who locked this door?"

It wasn't my intention to reduce her to this but her tongue felt so good against me. Sharp turns on the knob kept coming and it wasn't long before his patience grew tired.

"Someone go get a key."

Footsteps scurried away and he seemed to be alone while his pupils ran following his orders. Artemis continued just the same. I positioned my back against the wall while she worked stroking my member and licking it passionately. Oh god!

"Kal…" she murmured, "I need you – now."

Quickly we slide down onto the floor and in our hurry we manage to rattle a few light boxes landing with a hard thud.

"Someone in there?" La'gann asks suspiciously.

My next thought is to ignore him as I pull her closer to me sliding my hands down and dragging the final piece still clinging to her body. Eventually I know he can't go ignored because if they manage unlock the door then they'll find us well – like this. So as I open my mouth her words hush me, "I've got it."

"What is it La'gann?"

"Artemis?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well I've got Minnows training and I need to get in."

"Not gonna happen."

"Why?" he presses on "What are you doing in there?"

At that she's glancing my way and somehow she lowers down on top of me where her entrance enters right into me. Quickly I take one hand to cover my mouth but she's too fast. She thrusts right in with a hard push, and the loud moan escapes me. Outside its quiet as we sit there knowing he's heard everything.

"I – um I'll cancel training then."

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to post the next chapter writing that final scene proved to be a lot more difficult then I would have thought. Anyway's if your're not familiar with how Zee's spells work what she says is: "make it green." So that's about it. Please leave comments and check out some of my other stuff. More chapters to come soon. ;)_


	5. Lovely Disasters

_Author's Note: I apologize for having it been forever since I last updated. But wasn't feeling it, writing, after my last fic not turning out so well. But I hope this story still sparks people's interest. So enjoy and pretty please i love reviews._

* * *

"Would you just say it already?"

His eyes averted hers while she glared at him waiting.

"Where do I even start?"

Ignoring his response she slams her duffel bag on the table and makes her way over to the fridge. Both of them had just returned from a mission. And overall it hadn't gone well. Her blonde hair was now loose as she reaches for the last of the rookie road. Before she had a chance to take her first bite he was next to her pulling the frozen treat out of her hands.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed, "Go ahead and yell at me already you've been quiet the whole way here. I can't take it anymore."

His back was turned away from her but his voice remained calm, "Is that what you want?"

Crossing her arms she nods, "Stop talking to me like your girlfriend for one second."

He waits but doesn't dare meet her eyes.

"Because right now," she huffs, "you're team leader and I'm just another member of the team that's failed you."

"Failed me?" Now he's yelling. "That's what you think you did?"

Artemis stays quiet and looks away. This is the argument she's been waiting for.

"You crossed the line. You disobeyed orders. You risked your life knowing you were putting us all in danger."

"But I saved Gar didn't I?" She meets his eyes and he looks at her as tears start to emerge. Except when she tries to hold them back she can't because she knows it's her emotions getting the better of her.

"What the hell?" He exclaims crossing forward and grabbing her arms tightly. "Is that all you can think of? What about you?"

Glaring at each other this time Kaldur's the one pushing away tears. It's this frightened look she's never seen before. And she doesn't push him away. Not even when his grip starts to hurt.

"Artemis, look at the state you're in. Almost four months pregnant. Four!"

She's pretty sure her arms are turning red as he continues.

"You sneaked into this mission without my permission. I said for you to stay put. You'd be guiding us from the Watchtower."

"Gar was in danger!" She finally chocks out, "We don't leave one of our own behind!"

Kaldur lets her go and takes a few steps away with his back to her. "And if you had died?"

He turns back to face her and waits for her response. "I've always known there would be sacrifices, Kal." She sighs, "That's our reality."

Quickly he makes his way back to her and places his hands back on her arms. "Except this time I wouldn't just be losing one person I love." He's shaking her now, "I would be losing my child – and you!"

She shoves him away trying to cover her face. His words have brought a trail of tears and she's a mess. A total broken and shitty mess.

"Say something."

He waits but she can't bring words to her lips.

"Artemis!"

Then she snaps.

Pulling her hair back with a stream of tears she yells, "Get out!"

He stands there crushed.

And for a second he thinks she'll take it back.

She can't even believe her own words.

"Get the hell out!"

Covering her eyes as her heavy sobs continue to fall she hears his footsteps followed by the slam of the door. With the echo ringing in her ears she finally falls back on the wall and drops onto the cold floor.

Her crying continues as she remembers the spoon still in her hands from the ice cream and then she's flinging it across the room. She pulls back her messy blonde hair and hugs her belly where her baby sleeps as she cries for what seems like hours.

"I'm sorry." She sobs, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

The water is warm against my skin. Can't remember how long I've been here, probably an hour or two or even more. At least that's what I think according to my wrinkly toes and fingertips. Steam fills the bathroom mirror although by now it's converted back to little droplets falling down. Across on the counter next to the sink sits my phone. Last voice message I checked came from Zee. Another update, another worried tone. And honestly I wasn't worried anymore. I was scared what if this was it? What if we were done?

With my hands covering my belly I imagine myself raising the kid on my own.

I could do it.

Not like it would be easy. But we would get by.

It's not until I notice the single tear rolling down that I realize the truth.

But would I be alright?

And the truth was: no I would not.

It was "our" child.

Who we'd conceived out of "our" love.

We had already been through so much.

And in the middle of it all there was something.

There was "us".

It was almost a year ago since that mission.

But I remember it clearly. I mean how could I forget? He was practically dying from dehydration. And there was nothing left for me to use. We were stranded and any attempt I made to get him to drink the last of our water supply he would deny. And that's when I knew I cared about him too much to watch him die like this. I pulled my lips to his and feed him through my mouth. Eventually I got a reaction out of it. Once the rest of the team had tracked us down, we were safe and it was all forgotten. But later that night there was a knock on my apartment door. It was him. And he was still so respectful and gentle with his words. But eventually he was stumbling so I gave him a push. I kissed him. And he kissed me back hard and everything else became history.

I sighed. The water in the tub was slowly becoming cold. But I wasn't ready to get out.

My eyes wandered back to my phone where I could see it blinking a light indicating more new messages. I had avoided answering the phone. But despite that Zee had kept me updated.

_'Artemis what's going on? Kaldur walked in here demanding Batman grant him a new mission. '_

_'Answer your phone. Kaldur zeta'd over to Atlantis. I called La'gaan to see if he can talk to him while he's there.'_

_'La'gaan says he wouldn't talk to him. What happened?'_

_'I know you're there. Megan checked. Why won't you talk to me?'_

Finally I gave up and decided to take a bath. And still sitting here I knew it wasn't going to make anything better. Yet I didn't move. And just like that I heard the front door open and the sound of his keys.

He was back. He was ok. But would we be?

The first thing he does is give the door a light knock. "May I come in?"

"Yea," I answer.

Right off, first thing I note are his eyes. He's been as bad a wreck as I have. It's kind of comforting. Slowly he approaches my side and sits next to me on the floor.

"Artemis, I –"

He starts but I cut him off before he can continue, "No, don't apologize."

The look on his face is this sad broken expression, his hands lay on his knees as he sits looking away. But I take my hand to his curling my fingers around his grip. He lightly squeezes my hand and looks up recognizing the truce.

"Kal, I'm the one who should be sorry."

"I overacted."

"No, I deserved that." I sigh, "I wasn't thinking. I was being stupid and reckless."

"But you were right. We never leave one of our own behind."

"Gar has had his training he would have found a way to manage. I on the other hand I – I was putting too much at risk I was I –"

Suddenly my voice starts cracking and I lose it. The only thing that holds me together is when I feel his warm hand brush away tears.

"I understand."

"I'm sorry." I sob.

Kal's on his knees and he's lips lightly pull my head close as he kisses my forehead. Then I see him pulling out a wet but beautiful flower. It must be Atlantian, because I've never seen anything like it before.

"So am I." He says handing the precious thing onto my hands.

"Kaldur…"

Then I'm sobbing again, I can't fight these hormones. "Hey, shh it's alright but its past two in the morning, we'll wake the neighbors."

"No…" I somehow manage to utter out swallowing back any further tears, "I thought – I it's just I thought we were done."

"Artemis," he takes my hands, "I care about you too much."

I lean in slowly and he smiles sweetly coming closer as our lips come together only inches away. And I whisper, "good."

Then his hot tongue is sticking and my lips mash into his.

And it's all I need.

All I want.

Him.

Just him.

Suddenly there's a quick but careless pain that comes from below and I pull apart gasping utterly surprised.

"What is it?" His voice worries.

"He kicked," I blurt out.

"Kicked?" He says leaning closer as his hand covers my growing belly.

"Yea," I smile, "he kicked."

And it's like a sign raining down saying, 'you'll be ok.'

* * *

He insists on putting up the thing. And in the end I go along with it and agree.

_November._

**4 months**.

He jots down 'it's a boy.'

_December._

** 5 months.**

Kal's away most nights on longer missions. When he returns he doesn't always come straight home. He stays up on the Watchtower filing away his reports. And I wait for him for hours with chocolate by my side feeling alone. We don't mark anything deciding to keep this memo to ourselves. But I get into the habit of calling him and informing him there's a naked woman waiting for him. Maybe one day I'll tell our kid the stories of how quickly I would get his father to come home.

_January._

**6 months.**

I pick up the phone one rainy afternoon when I'm alone. And I call her because she has a right to know. Knowing there's no chance she'll be happy for me. Because this can only bring back painful memories. After Lian's loss something in her broke. When I tell her all she can say is, "Fuck him a few more times, sis. Mom says she wants a bigger family." That's the last I hear of her for a few years.

_February._

**7 months.**

Megan insists on the baby shower and Zee backs her up on this. I refuse of course. And Kal shrugs why not. Party runs smoothly until I corner him into an empty closet. He says it's a bad idea. So I lock the door. We're quickly rolling around naked and I cry out his name a good twenty times until we're discovered. He's utterly embarrassed. And by the time the shower is done I whisper in his ear, 'Round two?'

_March._

**8 Months.**

We decide on a doctor informing her of the special circumstances. Since kid's going to be half Atlantian. And chances are most likely taking after him because of the gills. Better to be prepared. When she asks about my diet I practically laugh admitting it's mostly take-out and chocolate. She doesn't approve. It makes him slip a chuckle though.

* * *

In the background the television is blasting on about some new anticipated movie thriller. Except neither of us are paying much attention too distracted by our embrace. The books we were working on are now lying scattered below our feet. And I'll admit doing things like this has become harder with her condition. She's huge and I can't help but feel so much joy.

"How did we go from picking baby names to this?" I sigh into her ear.

"Shut up and kiss me." She answers as I feel my tongue sliding back into her mouth.

My hands are sliding down from her breasts into her belly and finally sitting near her sides. She's slowly trying to reposition her body but it's actually easier said than done. We're meeting each other with kiss after kiss when the alert comes. My phone's ringing with the familiar tone, it's an emergency.

She pulls away first, "Don't answer it," honestly begging, "please."

"I'm sorry love it's urgent."

I rush over and answer. Fire in Gotham city spreading quicker than it can be put out. I confirm the coordinates and grab my gear.

Before I leave I take her close to me and give her a kiss, "I'll be back I promise."

"You better be."

Then I'm out the door and for once it's a promise I can't keep.

* * *

It's only maybe thirteen or some minutes after he's left that I get up and make my way over to the kitchen. We ordered some pizza and I'm pulling a plate from the cupboard when I feel the trickle of pain as my fingers slip and I drop the glass. The plate shatters into a million pieces but I don't care. Closing my eyes I've got one hand hanging onto the counter while the other grasps my swollen belly.

I breathe in and out. Thinking the pain will pass.

When I open my eyes I see pieces of glass scattered across the floor.

And I take another deep breath trying to remain calm as I notice the other details.

Clear liquid is splashed all around completely surrounding me. I had slipped into my favorite maternity shorts he'd bought me. And I feel them damp fully soaked.

I breathe in again, there's no time for tears.

Slowly I maneuver way back where another commercial is blasting on the TV. Then I sit back down breathing in as I grab my phone. I dial the last number and hope someone answers.

Then a voice comes and I can't recognize who.

"Artemis?"

Quickly I get to the point.

"My water broke."

And just then I feel the pain rush over again, contraction, next thing I do is scream.

Alone.

Cold.

And afraid.


	6. Time's a Ticking

Last thing I remember is having Zatanna mentally linked calling for backup. With members of the team scattered everywhere trying to assist multiple tasks at once, I don't hesitate to step in, aware of the I remember next is hurling fire towards my feet.  
I was losing conscious too quickly. I make a left turn thinking it was the exit, I'm the fire swallows my thoughts and everything goes black.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"—can you hear –"  
"He's breathing he's –"  
"Hang on!"

Those moments passed in phases and I lost track of time. Suddenly everything's starting over again.

"How is—?"  
"Stable."  
"And what about—?"  
"Hmmm…" my voice slurs.  
"He's waking up."  
"Kaldur," her words whispered, "can you hear me?"  
"How – hmm how long have I been out?"  
There's a silence between the two voices as I open my eyes recognizing Zatanna and Nightwing's figures.  
"What's the last thing you recall?" Dick mutters.  
"The fire."  
"He's stable," She explains, "He needs to know."  
"Wait."  
"What happened?" I urge them trying to sit up.

The two stare give each other a look of uncertainty. Then Zatanna steps forward and takes the empty seat beside me. "I got a call about an hour ago from an unknown number."

I wait.  
"It was Jade."  
"What?" I mutter confused.  
She doesn't look like she might be able to continue and that's when he steps in.  
"Kaldur," he sighs, "she got a call from Artemis. She's gone into labor."  
For a moment I take the information they've given me and refrain from any reckless reactions. But then I feel everything fall apart.  
"Both the baby and her aren't doing so well." She mumbles.  
"Help me up," I demand, "I need to be with her."  
"I can't let you go anywhere," Dick argues, "you're in critical condition. We almost didn't get you out."

"Doesn't matter she needs me."

* * *

_One Second._

The pain worsens and so does my screaming.

_Two seconds._

She slips in from the shadows and rushes me to the hospital.

_Three seconds._

She calls in to inform him but someone else picks up. Jade's silent and hesitates until I demand she tell me. He's been injured.

_Four seconds._

I hear them say something along the lines, '– not breathing.' Shortly after I meet up with my own kind of darkness.

* * *

The dark haired ex- assassin cradles the little guy in her arms. From across the glass she watches the doctor's work on the blonde lying on the table. She tries everything in her power to stop the child from crying but it's no use, he needs his mother, he needs her.

She waits. They update her saying she's stable.

Emergency c-suction, it was a lot to process.

Finally she's sitting down with the baby tightly in her arms when she recognizes his urgent voice.

"Daddy's here." She whispers to her small nephew.

When he finds them he has no words. He doesn't flinch when she hands over his son.

"Take care of them."

That's her one request and in the next second she's gone before he can answer with, "I promise."

* * *

We name him Kinah. And having been born on land it's decided he'll take her name.  
Kinah Crock.  
The look on her face when she holds him almost breaks my heart.

The months pass quicker than either of us can expect and soon our son is nearing five months. She's been away on maternity leave promising to raise him well. I show no sign of complains. So when I come home that night, tired after another tough mission, I listen to the quiet melody of low humming. Quietly it leads me back to his room where I watch them from the door of his bedroom; having turned the spare room into his nursery. She's got him in her arms where she's rocking him gently and slowly she turns to my direction. It's then I notice our little one is still hungry as she holds him feeding him as I spot his stuffed belly.

"Love, I do believe he's full."

She lightly scoffs, "Yes, but your son's still chugging away."

I step into the room and lift him off of her arms. "Here, I'll take him."

I rock him gently and place him down on his crib. He hiccups and closes his sleepy eyes immediately drifting to sleep.

"I'll never understand how you do that." She protests.

Turning my head back to face her I notice she's loosened up her hair and is now wearing it down. My eyes wander down where her fingers are fidgeting with the slippery buttons. Gently I take a step forward and my hands find hers. I have a perfect view of her heavy breast as my wandering eyes meet up to hers. Our fingers intertwine and soon she's slipping them around my neck while I place my hands on her waist.

"Shall I show you, then?"

She leans in first and with her hands pushing my head forward not wanting to miss a second. We rarely find ourselves with moments like this since our son's birth. Either one of is too tired or we're attending to other matters. But still noting how we're both thirsty with desire.

"Kal, not here," she sighs in between kisses, "we just got him to sleep."

"Afraid we'll get caught?"

She smirks, "Oh please."

With a greedy smile on my face I obey and pick her up while she wraps her arms around me. In haste we manage to make it to the bed where I lay her down first. Pulling away from her soft lips I slip my hands down feeling her long legs and then bring them back up where I start undoing the buttons to the mid open shirt. Finally I've freed the last one and I gaze at her. Artemis is lying down on the sheets with her messy blonde hair pulled back by her hands; her eyes saying she's ready for me. For a moment I urge my eyes to pull away as they continue to stare at her plump breasts.

She laughs taking in my face, knowing I'm impressed.

Rolling to her side with her elbow holding her head up; she slowly lifts her body up and guides her lips back to my face planting a single kiss as she pulls away biting my lips. I notice the cheeky smile. Then she swoops in and lifts the shirt off of my chest. I'm still in a daze at the sight of her. It's been months since we've made love and I've been so busy I didn't stop to think what giving birth had done to her body. Finally reacting I then move one hand and cup her large breast as I slowly start to tease the cold nipple.

I hear her sigh with pleasure.

"Hey," she whispers coming closer, "what are you waiting for? An order?"

Tired of my delay I move in and lean down only inches from her sweet lips. But before I reach them we hear the echo of light crying. He's awake. Before I can say a word she's grabbed her shirt covering up, getting up to calm him. Except she doesn't get a chance because I pull her hand back and stop her.

"You rest," I explain, "I've got him."

"Sure?"

I take her in my arms and give her a single kiss.

I nod.

Perhaps if we had done it then and there we wouldn't have found ourselves in another mess.

* * *

Kinah is eleven months when he goes from crawling to taking his first steps.

By then I've gotten both Kaldur and Bat's ok to rejoin the team. The hours go longer then they should sometimes so I ask mom if she'll help us out. Spare us from explaining his growing gills to a babysitter. Tonight the mission to Santa Prisca was actually more than successful and we're back with hours to spare. So I pick up the phone and dial to check on my son.

"Artemis?" She whispers when she answers.

"Yea mom."

"I just got him to sleep didn't want you to wake him."

"Sorry," I say.

From behind I hear the door opening and recognize his footsteps as he slips into our spare room at the Watchtower.  
"I was just calling to tell you we're done here and we'll swing by to pick him up soon." I explain as I feel his cold hands slip around my hips.

"What time is it?" She asks.

"It's nearly nine."

From behind I feel Kal's hands under my shirt where he's now tickling my torso. Slowly I try to hold back my sighs of pleasure. Then I feel his lips on my hot skin where he's pecking my neck. I pull the phone back from my ear feeling myself getting aroused. I barely make out her sentence when I've got it back on my ear.

"—thinking maybe the two of you could use a night off."

"Sorry, didn't catch that." I explain silently wording for him to stop, "What was that?"

Quickly I take the chance to urge him to quit playing. "Kal, stop it's my mom."

But she hears me and immediately she's asking for him. He grabs the phone off my hands and takes it.

"Good evening Paula," he says, "Sorry to disturb you so late."

I give up and walk over to the bed where I start to strip off my uniform and change into some more conferrable civies. I wait listening to their conversation as I sit by the bed.

"Yes, I understand." He adds nodding, "We'd like to but –"

His eyes perk up and I wonder what it is their talking so easily about.

"Would you?" He asks.

Then he smiles. "Thank you again." He hangs up.

Kaldur takes one look at me and tosses the phone as it lands on another end of the bed.

"What was that about?"

He takes a seat and I shove him lightly waiting for an answer while he tries to lean in a little too close.

"She's offering us a proposition."

He sneaks in a single kiss and I ask, "Which is?"

"Having our son stay with her while we have a night out."

We stay there for a few minutes lost in each others embrace before we make up our minds on where to head. We probably shouldn't have been so …._careless_.

* * *

Bodies shove next to me watching their shadows dance across the floor. The music is pounding louder making my head uneasy. Somehow I find her hand clasped around mine and she helps me through.

"I warned you not to get lost." She laughs next to my ear. Her hair is glowing with the neon lights moving all over.

"Thought you said 'small club!'" I shout over the music.

"I lied," she answers tugging my arm leading me to another direction, "come on!"

We end up ditching the crowded dance floor and take a seat by the bar. There are two bartenders shuffling back and forth. One seems to be handing individual customer drinks while the other works over a crowd of girls trying to snag drinks for some larger groups. I lose Artemis at one point but soon follow her tight ponytail with that long blonde hair of hers. A couple of girls are ahead of her so I turn my head where the other bartender spots me and starts to poor me a drink. I start to object but he insists.

"It'll help drown out the noise." He assures.

I simply nod and chug the thing down so not to be rude. Immediately the feeling in my head starts to null and I'm thirsty for more.

"Another!" I say calling him back.

I've probably had a good three by then when I remember she's not back yet. It was her idea after all. What was taking her so long? I turn my head back trying to locate her and soon I've found her where a tall man is talking to her. It's only when I notice the look on her face that I start to worry. I'm up off my seat pushing some people aside trying to make my way towards her. He's got his hands locked on one of her wrists and refuses to let go.

"Look I already said no!"

"Honey come on I assure you I'll show you a good time." He takes some shaky steps towards her face. He's drunk. And so am I. Before I get a chance to reason my options I've dragged his body away from her.

"She said no!" I exclaim.

"Kal wait—!" Artemis's voice warns.

He's turned his attention towards me and picks himself back up quickly wiping some spit off his face.

"That so?"

This guy's plunging towards me but before he gets a chance to toss me down she steps in and knees him on the groin. The guy tumbles to the floor crying out in pain. Artemis stands there holding me up and glares at our admiring crowd.

"Show's over."

She drags me back over to the dance floor where the music appears to have lowered down.I lose myself watching her hips swing back and forth. Then she pulls me close and smacks a hot juicy kiss on my lips. I lean in taking in everything about her. But she pulls away too soon.

"You're drunk." She sighs.

"I'm a lousy date."

Shaking her head she strangely smiles. "You're a mess."

"Yea?"

She swings back over snatching another quick peck, "Yea. But so am I."

Hours probably tick on by and we spend them grinding our bodies close to the other. The way she dances it drives me mad. And eventually she loosens her hair moving it to the flow of the music and the beat of her hips, one side to the next. We pay for some beers and chug countless of bottles down from the heat of the rave. One drink leads to another and soon she joins me feeling she's gone dizzy. So we spare no expense locking our lips together every chance we get.

At one point I kiss her and pull away saying, "I'll be right back."

She pulls me back with a dizzy but serious face, "except last time I heard that you almost didn't." So she insists on following me, "not taking any chances."

If I hadn't been this drunk I would have probably argued with her explaining I had to retreat to the bathroom for just a moment. But I wasn't the only one who had had too much to drink. So we drag our bodies into the men's room avoiding some stares. And quickly lock a stall by the far end. She walked out of the Watchtower with some tight black shorts and a v-cut shirt with some dark boots. But soon all she's got on is the shorts as she helps me unhook her bra. We've pulled the seat down and she's shoved me demanding I take a seat. I free the hooks as I watch the bra slowly slip joining the rest of her clothes. Unable to resist the sight of her beautiful breasts I dive in embracing her neck where I trail down and leave my mark. I suck left breast first and then transition to the right until I've pulled away leaving her nipples completely erect and pleased.

With a husky voice she chuckles, "Easy tiger. Wait your turn."

Helping me she then lifts off my shirt and I watch her fingers dance as she strokes over my dark chest. Her lips trail down as she takes in my body leaving her own share of marks. Then I'm tilting her chin and directly her face towards me.

"Tell me you want this as much as I do." I say.

She answers with a rough kiss and I barely catch her slurred words. "—try and keep up."

We start dry humping at a maddening pace. Going faster before either of us notices the belt and the buttons sliding to the floor. Rolling the last of our clothes off I'm back sucking her breasts as she pulls me close sighing loudly into my ear. Finally I hear her words with a firm voice.

_tôi yêu em._

I've only heard her utter the phrase on rare occasions. But I recall the words perfectly._ I love you._  
Immediately I'm unable to resist and as Artemis clings on to me I know she feels it. I've grown thick and hardened. Later when we recall back that night she swears and describes it as the time I fucked her too damn hard.

* * *

Kaldur's got me repositioned against the wall of the stall with my arms barely able to hold on from his deep thrusts with my legs spread apart. I'm calling out his name as he cries out mine. We threw our one rule about keeping quiet out the window so we don't hold back a single shriek. Soon I feel him stick his stiff cock right in from behind.

"Ahh," I sigh with relief but then exclaim, "oh fuck."

I'm dripping.

Oh god I'm so damn wet.

I'd hoped he wouldn't hear the last part but I can't seem to hide my growing desire from him. Kaldur certainly hears my words because I feel him growing and digging deeper. It's been months since he's fucked me this good. We miss almost every chance we get since we're never really alone anymore. But tonight's different – we're making sure it lasts.

"Hmm…"

So good. Fuck me more baby fuck me so good.

"Harder."

I urge.

His hands are on my hips and slowly I feel one slide over to my chest where he makes a grab for a nipple and I bite my lips holding back a cry. He twists it from one side to the next and when I think he's stopped I forget to hang on because he finishes me off and pinches me until I feel myself flooding under from his touch. With his distraction I'd nearly forgotten his lips were only inches from mine.

"How hard?" He whispers.

"Kal…" he wants me to beg, "no more please."

His hand leaves my chest moving it over to my face where he's pushing back strands of my sweaty hair. Kaldur lets the words come out of his lips so naturally unlike me.

"Artemis," he says, "I love you too."

Then with no warning he comes and pushes into me so hard I can't even gasp. Instead I hurl out a passionate scream.  
I'm too drunk to think later but he's urging me to pull my clothes back on explaining while this was fun we have to leave. Unable to resist when his voice turns all serious like this I slip my tongue back in his mouth and dig my hand down his boxer touching his cock. We don't make it out that stall for another couple minutes.

* * *

When she originally suggested the idea we figure – well no I imagined we would have a few drinks, grow tired and leave later crashing back to some sweet love making in the bedroom. Nothing like we'd just done. After our second round in the men's room I usher her pants back on and cover her up with my coat. I've got her in my arms and as if on cue a cabbie pulls up.

"You two need a ride?"

The driver pulls his arm back to the backseat and opens the door for us. We slip in quietly escaping the club scene behind us. Shutting the door I instruct him towards south of Gotham offering the address. Next to me my partner is still quite restless and woozy from the heavy amount of alcohol she consumed; as I pat her head next to my shoulder. My thoughts on the other hand are starting to clear and I can now make out parts of the neighborhoods I recognize through the window. Having diverted my attention away from her I don't take notice of where her hands are until I feel them grasping a hold down my private area.

"Artemis…" I say in an aroused tone.

Her head moves from my shoulder and lifts up where she's pulling me in for an intense kiss. I pull her to me and try to slowly ease her back so not to upset her. But she hangs on and I soon feel her tongue unable to push her away. Soon a series of moans leave her lips. The louder she gets the more she excites me down there where her steady hands continue to massage my rising area.

Up front comes the sound of an awkward cough, that snaps her out of it. So she turns her head towards the driver and leaves my lips. At first she simply stares at him. I watch from the rear view mirror catching a devious smile on her face. Resting her head by my neck she finally decides to address our cabbie.

"Driver?"

The man looks up feeling momentarily embarrassed and thinks she's going to call him out. But she doesn't. Instead…

"We'll tip you double if you keep your eyes on the road."

"What are you —"

But she doesn't allow me to finish because as soon as the driver nods his head in strange confirmation Artemis dives in and loosens up my pants quickly pulling down my brief. My intention is to stop her immediately, but once her tongue slides right into my eager cock I don't bother to hold her back.

Her mouth is a perfect fit as her tongue wanders off anxiously free in its own wonderland. She licks my erection with great pleasure and sucks me so fucking hard. Rolling back my eyes I don't know how much of her pleasure I can contain. And so I come.

"Artemis?" I say checking on her.

She's covered with some of my mess on her face. Then I notice she caught some of the cum in her mouth and before I can object she swallows and sends me a devilish grin.

"Have I rocked your world?" She pulls out and I grab her inching her toward my lips.

"Yes." I answer as her body pushes me down on the seat and she rocks herself back and forth down my private parts. "Are you satisfied?"

"Not yet."

The driver soon kicks us out and we hurry back to the apartment. Clothes come off. Shoes are kicked away from one room to the next. Then I stripe down first as she takes in the view.

"Have I ever told you that you have a fucking great cock?"

"Meaning?"

"Just take my clothes off."

* * *

I lose count of how many times he makes love to me. And he forgets how many times I beg him for another round. So we fuck and in between we make love. Offering ourselves plenty of orgasms and tossing away too many condoms. But just once was enough to do the deed. If only we hadn't been so, _careless_.


End file.
